battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M110
The '''M110 SASS' (S'emi '''A'utomatic 'S'niper 'S'ystem) is an American semi-auto Sniper Rifle and Designated Marksman Rifle manufactured by Knight's Armament Company. The M110 is an improved version of the United States Marine Corps' Mk 11 Mod 0 based off suggestions from special forces units, utilizing the URX rail system, a length adjustable fixed buttstock, and additional flash hider. It is intended to be adopted by the United States Army to complement the new M2010 and phase out the M24, and will replace all Mk 11 rifles and some M39 EMR rifles in the Marine Corps inventory. The '''M110 K5 is a suppressor optimized version incorporating a 14.5 inch barrel with a dedicated suppressor, significantly decreasing its comparative weight to a normally suppressed rifle. Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the M110 is a purchasable elite weapon for the Recon Kit. It features moderate damage, rate of fire, and accuracy, and a unique scope reticle. Due to its semi-automatic nature, this gun is better suited for medium-sized maps like Karkand and Basra. Compared to its closer counterpart, the Elite's SVD, the M110 has higher rate of fire and accuracy, as well as a larger magazine, but is balanced by its lower damage, killing in 3-4 shots instead of the 2-3 needed by the SVD. It also costs less Battlefunds and can be bought with in-game Credits. The M110 used to be purchasable for 140 for one day, 490 for a month, and 980 for unlimited use, but is currently not available to buy. It seems to have been replaced by the M14 EBR semi-automatic sniper. This gun is now only available for acquisition via the Daily Draw. Like other Elite's guns, it once sported a tan paint-scheme with a gray magazine. However, it has been altered to a clean, black paint-scheme. Gallery M110ViewP4F.png|The Stats and Description of the M110 in Battlefield Play4Free BFP4F M110 View.png|The M110 as it appears in-game BFP4F M110 Scope.png|The M110's scope reticle BFP4F M110 Reload.png|Reloading the M110 BFP4F M110 Front View.png|Front side perspective BFP4F M110 Side View.png|Side view perspective BFP4F M110 Poster.png|Promotional poster from the official website M110-reference.jpg|M110 scope BFP4F M110 Sniper Rifle Render.png|More detailed look of the M110 in Play4Free P4FM110MODEL.png|Detailed model of the M110 BFP4F M110Scope2.png|A render of the scope attached on M110 in Battlefield Play4Free BFP4F M110Scope3.png|A render of the scope attached on M110 in Battlefield Play4Free BFP4F M110Scope1.png|A render of the scope attached on M110 in Battlefield Play4Free Battlefield Hardline |level = M110K5 Assignment |kit = All |ammotype = 7.62x51mm NATO |maxrange = |spreadinc = |spreaddec = |slot = |image = |recoildec = |spreadz = |range = }} The M110K5 ' is an all-class Battle Rifle featured in the ''Battlefield Hardline: Blackout expansion. It is unlocked upon completion of the M110K5 Assignment. The M110K5 is a 7.62mm integrally suppressed rifle, meaning that it is permanently equipped with a Suppressor in the barrel customization slot. Unlike its DMR cousin in the SR-25, the M110K5 is fully automatic with a 650 RPM fire rate with the same 25-round magazine, but is less controllable and is not as accurate with rapid fire. Due to being unable to equip any other barrel modifications, like the Muzzle Brake or Compensator, because of its Suppressor, the M110K5 can only use under barrel grips to help compensate for its recoil. Gallery BFHL M110K5-world.png|'''M110K5 BFHL M110K5-1.png|M110K5 in first person BFHL M110K5-2.png|Iron sights BFHL M110K5-3.png|Reloading BFHL M110K5-4.png|Empty Reload Trivia Battlefield Hardline *The M110K5 uses the reload animations of the SR-25 ECC. See Also *SR-25 External Links *M110 on Wikipedia *M110 on Modern Firearms *M110 video review by Military Channel Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Battle Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Battle Rifles of Battlefield Hardline